


Push and Pull

by evil_brainmate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/pseuds/evil_brainmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As much as he loves Roxy, there’s some things he just can’t do that Harry can."</p>
<p>In which Roxy sometimes likes it rough, and Eggsy has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as usual, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Eggsy likes to think of himself as a generous lover in as much as he can be. He’s incredibly intuitive about his lovers’ needs and wants, and is willing to give and give. Even if it results in some things he didn’t necessarily have any interest in before, it’s worth it. Harry occasionally wants Eggsy to wear some of that expensive lingerie while fucking him? Fuck yes! Roxy decides she wants to fuck him this time? Aces. He’s up for any of that. Because the soft little sounds Harry makes as his rough fingers catch on lace, or the way Roxy trembles while Eggsy’s spread beneath her, gives him a high like none he’s ever found before. And yeah, maybe he’s a little funny that way.

Sometimes, though, when Roxy comes home after a tough mission, she returns Eggsy’s welcome home kiss with an edge of teeth and desperation, and Eggsy tries not to immediately recoil.

Tonight is one of those nights.

Eggsy doesn’t bother moving from the entryway as he threads his fingers though Roxy’s hair, scratching lightly along her scalp in the way he knows that she likes, and as a reminder to be gentle. When he hears Harry’s approaching steps, Eggsy pulls away from Roxy in a series of softening kisses against her lips and up her jaw and cheekbone. Eggsy gives Harry a pointed look over Roxy’s shoulder when he comes downstairs from the study, and Harry nods in return.

Harry descends on the two of them, sweeping Eggsy up into a brief but sweet kiss before he nudges Roxy towards the stairs with a firm hand at her back.

“I’ll be here if you need me,” Eggsy assures them both, and presses a kiss to Roxy’s temple before he retreats to the living room. He retrieves a battered paperback, and a pair of noise canceling headphones from the side table and flops down on the couch. He hears the bedroom door upstairs close a moment later, and pulls on the headphones letting music drown out anything he won’t want to hear.

As much as he loves Roxy, there’s some things he just can’t do that Harry can.

Eggsy can’t be rough with the people he loves. The first time Roxy asked to be held down, and fucked hard, and _hurt_ , he’d nearly had a panic attack, because how could someone even _want_ that? Pain and humiliation were tools to destroy people. He’d _lived_ with it every day, as had his mother, for half of his life. There was no way he could turn those things against people he loved, especially in a place that was supposed to be safe for him.

The second time she brought it up, they all shrugged it off uncomfortably, and Eggsy hoped that would be the end of it.

The third time though, it became obvious that it was something Roxy actually wanted, and Harry seemed less reticent to the idea.

Eggsy had locked himself in the bathroom while he tried to not throw up, despite Harry and Roxy’s concern.

It had taken them some time, negotiation, and a bit of trial and error to come up with a system that worked for them. In the end, they were three people very in love with each other, and trying to make sure that everyone was happy sometimes took a great deal of compromise. Eggsy still couldn’t stomach seeing or hearing any form of violence in their home, but he didn’t prefer the idea of leaving for the night in case anything happened or he was needed afterward. Harry always assured them both that he loved Roxy and would never intentionally harm her, and Roxy insisted that this was something she wanted, and she would never allow herself to be seriously hurt.

So sometimes, Eggsy got to catch up on some reading because although he no longer panicked at the mere thought of what Harry and Roxy did, the idea was still a bit of a boner killer for him.

He’s not sure when he fell asleep, but he’s definitely awake when Roxy crawls on top of him where he’s sprawled on the couch. He can’t have been out too long because Roxy is wrapped up in her fluffiest robe, looking properly shagged out, while Harry is nowhere to be seen. That can only mean he’s changing the sheets upstairs and putting away anything Eggsy might object to. Roxy hikes up her robe a bit, and settles her weight firmly in Eggsy’s lap before taking his headphones and setting them carefully aside. His book already lay on the floor long forgotten. Eggsy smiles as he runs his hands over Roxy’s thighs on either side of his waist, careful to not push the edges of her robe too far up, lest he see the bright red marks he knows Harry has left.

“Feeling better?” Eggsy asks.

“Mmhmm,” Roxy replies with a loose nod. “Missed you though,” she adds as she leans down and gives him a kiss.

It’s a bit sloppy, a testament to how tired she must be, but Eggsy revels in it none the less. He trails one hand up her side as he sucks lightly on her kiss swollen lips. When his tongue eventually gives a languid slide along hers, Roxy purrs and rubs against him, spreading her legs a little wider. He takes it for the invitation it is, and eases his other hand from her thigh up between her legs, letting his fingers slide back and forth along her slit before he cautiously slips two inside her. She’s still wet and loose from Harry, and Eggsy groans at the thought, feeling the faintest stirrings of arousal. It’s not enough to get him hard—nothing ever is on nights like this—but it’s enough to give his kisses a filthy edge. Roxy makes a small noise, not of pain though, and Eggsy takes the hint and thrusts his fingers a few more times while rubbing his thumb over her clit. Unsure of how tender she might be, he’s careful with the stimulation—too careful for Roxy’s taste it would seem.

“More,” Roxy huffs against his lips, and Eggsy nods and crooks his fingers inside her, feeling for that spot that makes her keen.

Roxy is never one to be passive, and she leans back, pushing down against Eggsy’s fingers as they thrust into her. Eggsy lets out a choked sound when Roxy reaches down, hauling Eggsy’s unoccupied hand to her breast. It’s a bit awkward teasing her through the robe, but it serves as a buffer so he doesn’t press too hard into any unseen bruises, and Roxy seems pleased enough. Eggsy redoubles his efforts, curling and flexing his fingers in the way he’s learned Roxy likes best, and Roxy presses her own fingers against Eggsy’s thumb, increasing the pressure on her clit as she rocks her hips. It doesn’t take long at all to bring Roxy to the edge where she’s babbling and pleading to Eggsy to make her come. Eggsy gives one of her nipples a rough pinch through the fabric, the most he’s willing to do right now, to go along with the relentlessly teasing of his fingers inside of her. Roxy makes a high pitched sound in surprise and she slams her hips down to take Eggsy’s fingers as far as possible. A second later she’s shuddering silently above and around him, breathing half-choked and heavy. Eggsy eases his hand from her breast, and pulls her down to leave a few messy open mouthed kisses along her neck while his other hand works her through her orgasm.

Eventually, when Roxy finally stills and lays against him in a contented heap of limbs, Harry returns, cleaned up and in his favorite dressing gown as well. Eggsy gives him a smug look as he slips his fingers from Roxy, bringing them up to his mouth to lap them clean. Roxy makes a sweet little whine at the image, and Eggsy doesn’t miss the spark in Harry’s eyes before the man tilts Eggsy’s head back and gives him a searing kiss in return.


End file.
